


Intellegence

by AmbroseMyra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Founders, Genius Harry, Hadrid Bashing, Headmaster Harry, Hermione Granger Bashing, Lord Harry, Merlin - Freeform, Ron Weasley Bashing, edectic memory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbroseMyra/pseuds/AmbroseMyra
Summary: Smart Harry figures out that the headmaster isn't as good as he likes to pretend and refuses to be a pawn in a game decades old. instead Harry writes his own rules and ruins the headmasters plans.





	1. Chapter 1

Rewritten Chapter hope you enjoy

As the Gringotts cart raced down the track into the depths of Gringotts Harry’s mind raced with all the information that had learned. First, his parents were a witch and a wizard and had been killed by some dark lord called Voldemort.

Second, there was an entire other world filled with magic, potions and strange animal that existed hidden from those without magic. Only those with magic could see and access the hidden world that seemed to be simultaneously more advanced than the rest of the world and stuck in the medieval era.

The third bit of information was that Hagrid a rather large and aggressive man was collecting something important for the headmaster in secret. Not that Harry thought he was being very secretive about it as he had announced he was doing special Hogwarts businesses in a crowded pub and the crowded bank.

With a jerk the cart ground to a halt sparks flying from the rails. After a sip of his hip flask Hagrid shakily pulled himself out of the carriage. The goblin Griphook walked over to a smaller door fitted into the large door of the vault and turned to Hagrid to ask for the key. Ignoring the goblin Hagrid placed the key into the lock for the big door triggering a series of clangs and thuds. Once the sounds died down Hagrid twisted the key and stepped back allowing for the massive door to swing open.

Peering into the vault Harry was surprised to see only one small package wrapped in some dirty cloth. As Hagrid went to collect the tiny package Harry herd Griphook mutter, “Secret task my ass, the whole of the British wizarding world will know by sundown if the oaf doesn’t stop with the dramatics”

Trying not to laugh Harry turned to watch Hagrid collect the tiny dirty package. Comparing the size of the vault to the size of the package before muttering: “that seems like a waste of space.”

The deep growl of Griphooks voice just behind his shoulder startled Harry as Griphook growled, “yes, it is but wizards have never claimed to be particularly logical if such a word can even be loosely applied to them.” Before Harry could reply Hagrid clambered back into the cart and tucked the package into one of the many oversized pockets on his jacket.

As soon as Hagrid had sat in the cart Griphook sent them plunging deeper into the mines the as he announced, “next stop is the vault 687” after a few minutes riding along in the carts Harry was sure that the goblin was deliberately taking a scenic route just to spite Hagrid.

Eventually, they ground to a halt outside vault number 687 quickly scrambling out of the cart Harry abandoned Hagrid in the cart quickly following Griphook. With a rather scary grin Griphook accepted Harrys key and opened the tiny door in the massive vault door and whispered, “if you don’t want the idiot to know what you have in your vault enter now before he arrives, and I have to open the whole vault door.”

With a smile of thanks, Harry slipped into the vault ignoring Hagrid’s cry to wait. Stepping into the vault Harry felt his knees go week in shock as stared in awe at the piles of money metal, jewels, jewelry, furniture, books and many more mountains of items.

Noticing that Harry was looking at the mountain of neatly organized furniture with complete confusion Griphook who had slipped into the vault behind Harry said, “The rich pure blood wizarding families have been around for centuries and understand that everything comes back into fashion, so they store furniture for their descendants thus saving money and helping to assure the continued wealth of the family.”

Nodding in understanding Harry turned his attention to the massive piles of coins. One pile was filled with large gold coins that would fill the palm of Harry’s hand the word galleon engraved around the image of a man’s face. The second pile of coins was filled with slightly smaller silver coins. Checking the coin Harry was pleased to find sickle engraved around a woman’s face. The final and last coin was a small bronze coin with Knut etched around the image of a cauldron and a wand.

After examining the three coins Harry turned to Griphook and asked, “what are these coins worth? and how much money do I need for my school supply’s.” With a rather terrifying grin, Griphook replied, “an heir of a Most Ancient and most noble house would normally get 500 galleons to buy their Hogwarts supply’s and what’s left over is pocket money.”

Before Harry could ask how he was supposed to carry all that money Griphook summoned the required amount into a small moleskin bag and handed it to Harry. Amazed that all the money had fitted into the tiny bag and the lack of weight Harry didn’t spot Griphook pulling out a silver and black coat trunk with an intricate family crest on the front.

Turning to Griphook Harry was surprised to see the trunk it’s elegant silver leather and black bracings appealed to Harry. The intricate crest of a Gryphon, a large snake standing over a cauldron with a the smoke from the cauldron forming the shape of a circle with a triangle inside and a line down the middle.

As Harry was examining the trunk Griphook said, “that trunk was left for you to take to Hogwarts it contains in it everything from portkeys to your property’s all the books you will need for Hogwarts, protective jewelry, and many more Items.” Gazing at the Trunk in awe Harry made a mental note that he had to look up portkeys and how everything fitted into the bags and that were so small considering what was inside them.

Walking over to a small table by itself Griphook picked up a roll of parchment and duplicated it with a wave of his hand. Passing the parchment to Harry he said, “if you write the name of something you want to buy this parchment will tell you if you have it already and where it can be found.”

Turning to leave the vault Harry stopped when Griphook handed him a piece of parchment and said, “When Hagrid asks you what you did in the vault tell him that you just picked up a money bag labelled 1st year and this empty trunk to put your school stuff in.”

Taking a deep breath in Harry exited his vault to the sight of an angry Hagrid purple in the face pacing outside the vault muttering under his breath between swigs of his flask. As soon as Hagrid saw Harry he grabbed Harry’s arm in a vice like grip. Looming over Harry Hagrid growled, “what did you do in their boy and why did you not wait for me?”

Years of surviving his aunt and uncles temper told Harry that one wrong move and he would be in a lot of danger. Quickly putting a confused look on his face Harry replied, “I went in cause the goblin opened the door and I thought you were behind me Griphook gave me a money bag and an empty trunk he found lying in the back of the vault after telling me to be careful how I spend my money until I leave Hogwarts and get a job.

Nodding sharply Hagrid grabbed Harry by the arm and hauled him into the cart while muttering about annoying little brats ruining Albus’s plans. Fortunately, the trip out of Gringotts’s was quicker than the trip to the vaults as Hagrid kept a painfully tight hold of Harry’s arm until they were in Diagon Alley.

As soon as they where out of the bank Harry found himself stumbling to keep up with Hagrid the cobbles catching his feet as he tried to step forwards. As Harry struggled to keep up with Hagrid he was unaware of the angry and alarmed looks the shopkeepers and shoppers where sending them.

Quickly Hagrid dragged Harry through Diagon alley earning many alarmed and concerned looks from both the shoppers and shopkeepers. Finally, they stopped outside Madam Malkin's robes for every occasion. Shoving the school list into Harry's hand Hagrid said, “get what's on your list while I go for a pick me up in the leaky.”

Grasping the list Harry watched in relief as Hagrid abandoned him for a drink. Entering the shop Harry was quickly spotted by a kind looking lady who said, “Hogwarts dear” before standing him up on a platform next to a boy with white blonde hair.

The boy glanced over at Harry took an appraising glance then proceeded to introduce himself saying, “hello my names Draco Malfoy. Are you going to Hogwarts too?” nodding in conformation Harry relaxed as Draco barely noticing that he hadn’t said a word began talking about familiars and quidditch.

Listening to Draco Harry was surprised to hear that even though the letter said you could only take one pet an exception was made for those who had a familiar. Eventually, Draco had finished his robe fitting and after saying goodbye left with his mother.

Once Harry had collected his new robes 6 tailored Hogwarts robes he began browsing through the catalogues in the shop looking for clothing suitable for relaxing in and for wearing at the Dursleys. Seeing that Harry hadn’t left the kind lady came over and asked, “is there anything in particular that you need sir?”

Looking up sharply Harry replied, “yes most of my clothing need’s replacing and I need to find something suitable.” Nodding sagely the woman asked, “what’s your name dearie?” glancing around Harry checked that there was no one close enough to hear before whispering, “Harry Potter”

The woman unlike the people in the leaky cauldron just nodded her head calmly before saying, “well as you are 11 you won’t be taking an inheritance test till next year, but you are the confirmed heir of house potter.”

 Pausing her ramblings for a moment the woman glanced at Harry before continuing to mutter, “no need for political robes, will need formal robes, casual robes, lets add a couple of sports robes just in case and I will give you some sleepwear as my way of saying thank you for defeating You Know Who”

Surprisingly quickly the lady who Harry discovered was Madam Malkin assembled an entire wardrobe for Harry and sent it flying neatly into Harry's trunk. The Bill came to 100 galleons but as Madam Malkin had informed Harry the clothes would last and grow with him until his third or fourth year at Hogwarts.

After leaving madam Malkins Harry Bumped into a tall version of Draco. The man looked down a Harry in surprise before saying, “apologies young man I didn’t see you there.” As the man turned to leave without even waiting for Harry to reply he spotted The Hogwarts list clamped in Harry’s hand. Sighing he pulled out a small bundle of parchment duplicated it with a wave of his wand and handed it to Harry before disappearing into the crowd.

Looking over the parchment that the man had given him he noticed that it was a more complete list of what he would need for Hogwarts. Sitting down on a bench he removed the parchment that the goblins had given him and began to figure out what he already had on the list. Once Harry had completed this he was pleased to note that already had all of the school books and potions equipment required in his trunk. The only things left for him to find where potions ingredients, his wand and a pet or familiar. The list, fortunately, had a map on the back indicating the best places to find what he needed.

Deciding to get the potion’s ingredients first Harry followed the map to a shop named Potions most potent ingredients for the discerning. Quickly entering the shop Harry was surprised that it didn’t stink like the other potions store he had passed on the way.

Bringing out the list of ingredients Harry noticed that first on the list was belladonna berries, leaves and essence. Looking around the shop Harry noticed that the ingredients were separated into plant’s, essences, animal parts both living and dead.

Quickly locating the belladonna leaves Harry reached his first problem. The list just said belladonna leaves but the belladonna leaves on the shelves came labelled with what time of day or night they were picked and what phase the moon was at.

As Harry was contemplating what to do a tall dour man with a slightly crooked nose walked up to him and said, “What seems to be your problem?” spinning to face the intimidating man Harry quickly replied, “my list only says belladonna leaves but nothing about when they were picked.”

Nodding understandingly the man began picking glass jars off the shelf as he said, “As I am the potions professor, I can tell you that the time they were picked at doesn't matter overly much until after Hogwarts and take a mastery in either healing or potions.”

Looking down at Harry the professor handed Harry the wrapped Potions ingredients and a book on the theory of potion’s and their ingredients. Accepting the parcel Harry was surprised when a compartment of his trunk opened to show potions marked near the opening.

Quickly paying the man who appeared behind the till Harry thanked the professor for his help before going to leave. Just as Harry reached the door the professor said, “I knew your parents Harry and they were both talented in potions, if you have any difficulties with the theory ask one of the Slytherin prefects to show you to professor Snape's office.” Before Harry could acknowledge what, the professor Snape had said the professor swept behind the counter and into the storeroom.

Pulling out his list that Harry determined that the next stop would be Ollivanders. Turning over to the map Harry began weaving in and out of all the shoppers following the directions on the map until Harry spotted Hagrid staggering drunkenly down the street sending the occasional shopper flying to the ground.

Quickly moving behind a large barrel labeled ready to charm charms for your charm bracelet. Once Hagrid was further down the street Harry quickly continued to make his way to Ollivanders.

Inside the shop everything was covered in a thick layer of dust and sawdust. Tall bookcases that stretched to the celling were jam packed with slender rectangular boxes. As Harry examined the shop an aristocratic man with white hair that seemed to stand up in every direction and piercing silver eyes slid down from a previously unseen ladder.

Squinting at Harry for a moment the man then burst out, “Mr Potter I thought I would be seeing you soon.” Pausing to send a tape measure flying over to Harry and a quill and parchment to record the measurements before continuing to say I Remember your parents coming in for their wands.

Your father was a rather powerful wizard that took to an 11-inch mahogany wand with a Basilisk fang core, quite an unusual combination.” Leaning forward Harry asked, “What wand did my mother have?” quirking his eyebrow Ollivander replied, “that depends on if your mother was Lilly Evans or Serena Prince.”

Ignoring Harry’s confusion Ollivander continued saying, “if your mother was Evans then her wand was 10 and a half inches long made from willow with a unicorn hair core. Prince on the other hand had a 11 inch wand made from aspen and containing a unicorn horn, freely given of course.”

Opening his mouth to explain that he didn’t know why there was any confusion about his mother Harry was cut off again by Ollivander disappearing into the back of the shop. Standing in the middle of the shop floor awkwardly Harry debated if he should follow after Ollivander or wait for him to come back.

After five minutes of debating Ollivander poked his head around the door and said, “Well come on.” Hesitantly Harry followed Ollivander, behind the shop was a large workshop that somehow was cleaner than the front of the shop.

Pulling out piles of wood and boxes labeled cores Ollivander began saying, “I’m glad you came by yourself as for the last couple of months Headmaster Dumbledore had been pushing that I give you a holly and phoenix feather wand that is twined to another despite the fact that have told him multiple times that the Potters being one of the sacred 28 means that the old family magic would burn out a standard wand within five to six years.”.

Approaching the work bench Harry asked, “Why would my family magic burn the wand?” smiling eagerly a Harry Olivander began explaining with exaggerated gestures, “many people like Dumbledore and muggleborns like to think that they are no different from the older Pureblood family’s which is not true. A muggleborn’s magic is like a blank slate there is no predisposed talents or natural ability’s. As the Muggleborn learns magic they put more effort into certain areas of magic making that area stronger so when they have a child with another muggleborn their child will be a second-generation muggle born and will find the subjects their parents put more effort into easier.”

 Pausing to check that Harry was still following him Ollivander smiled as he saw Harry eagerly listening do continued saying, “After first and second generation muggleborns there are Half-bloods who are defined as only having two magical grandparents. A Half-blood’s family magic will be stronger than a second generation muggleborns family magic as more generations have added to it. The older the family line the family magic comes from the stronger the family magic will be.” Pausing again as his head disappeared into a cupboard followed by an almighty crash, Ollivander grabbed one final box before coming out and placing the box next to the others.

Continuing as if nothing had happened he continued to say, “This means that if a half-blood had a first generation pureblood and a muggleborn parent’s family magic was compared to a half blood from a family from the sacred 28 who can trace their family line back beyond Merlin then the shear difference volume and complexity of the family magic would be astounding. The same principle applies to Purebloods who are wixen with 4 magical grandparents, the older the pureblood family line the more powerful and complex the family magic.”

Looking at Harry Ollivander asked, “you understand what I am saying?” nodding quickly Harry was pleased when Ollivander said, “this means that muggleborns only need to be 60% compatible with a wand where an old family from the sacred 28 need to be at least 90% compatible with their wand to prevent problems.”

Deeming the conversation done Ollivander guided Harry to the workbench where he said, “Close your eyes Harry and allow your magic to flow over the bench until I tell you to stop.”

Ushering Harry into the workshop behind the shop Ollivander lead Harry to the first of three tables. On the table was roughly carved coreless wands. Softly Ollivander whispered, “you need to close your eyes and cast your magic over the wand wood then pick the one that resonates with your magic”

Following Ollivander’s instructions, Harry closed his eyes and tried to identify his magic, after what seemed an age Harry found a thread that seemed to glow many colours while sparking and twisting with hidden power.

Focusing his energy, he imagined channeling the power out of himself and over the table in front of him. After a few moments Ollivander snapped Harry out of the trans like state saying, “that’s perfect”

Opening his Eyes harry was surprised to see a deep red wood and a stark white wood floating in the air, plucking the wood out of the air Ollivander began working on the wood chanting under his beath af the wood merged to form an attractive 12-inch wand. The wand was an unusual mix of a deep redwood and a stark white wood that spun together in delicate spirals making it seem as if the wand contained only one wood, not two.

Examining the wand wood Ollivander said, “A double wood wand quite a common occurrence in the sacred 28 but not common enough that you will see many. Your wand woods are on the other hand quite powerful and rare, the red wood is the result of a magical hybrid of a red wood tree and a cherry tree and the white wood is the result of a magical hybrid between a yew tree and a silver lime tree.”

Stroking the newly crafted wand Ollivander said, “The cherry and red wood hybrid will aid you in both healing and defensive magic both very common talents in the potter family. While the Yew silver lime hybrid will aid you in potions, mind magics something that the Peverell’s who the potters descended from where very talented in and the Princes exel in leading to them often favoring silverlime wands”

Turning back to the table Ollivander plucked two faintly glowing items from the wand core boxes and with a dramatic swish of his wand inserted them into the wand wood. Handing Harry the wand with the look of a proud parent Ollivander said, “a core made from an ice phoenix and freely given unicorns blood” accepting the wand from Ollivander Harry felt a rush of power flow through him as blue and silver sparks shot out of his wand.

Smiling Ollivander said, “that will come to twelve sickles.” After bidding goodbye to Ollivander Harry quickly made his way to the pet shop Magical familiars and companions. Stepping inside the shop Harry was relieved that he hadn’t been spotted by Hagrid who was staggering around the alley with a thunderous look on his face.

Inside the Shop, a slightly hunched over old lady came forward and said, “I’ve been waiting for you.” Frowning Harry tried to figure out if he had met the woman before when she pressed a blue egg into his hands.

Almost instantly the egg began hatching revealing an ice phoenix. After gazing up at Harry for a moment the phoenix bit his thumb creating a blue flash of magic.

Smiling gently the woman said, “he’s yours for free.” Before Harry could protest the woman had handed him a book on phoenixes and herded him out the door. Not wanting Hagrid to know about his new familiar Harry placed him in the familiar compartment of the trunk labeled owl carrier. After ensuring that there was lots of air entering the compartment Harry reluctantly made his way towards Hagrid.

Seeing Harry Approach Hagrid slurred his words as he asked, “did you get the holly and phoenix wand.” Blinking naively Harry smirked internally as he replied, “no it wouldn’t work for me.”


	2. Chapter 2

After leaving Diagon alley Hagrid took Harry to Kings cross station handed him his Hogwarts letter and ticket before stumbling of into the crowd. Curious to see where he would be getting on the Train as he didn’t remember ever hearing about platforms being split into quarters before Harry followed Hagrid.

Eventually the reached platform 9, looking around Harry was not surprised to see that there was no obvious platform nine and three quarters, watching Hagrid closely Harry gasped in surprise as without a moment’s hesitation Hagrid walked right through the wall between the platforms. Staring in confusion at the area where Hagrid had disappeared Harry made another mental note to research illusions and walking through solid matter.

Turning away from the platform Harry began to make his way to the train heading to Surry. The whole journey back to Privet Drive Harry pondered how he could escape his aunt and uncle and what he would need to study to catch up with everyone else at Hogwarts.

Walking up the sandstone driveway Harry was pleased to see that his relatives weren’t home yet or were out for the evening. Quietly taking the spare key out from under a particularly ugly gnome harry opened the front door slipped into the eerie quiet of 4 Privet Drive.

As soon as Harry had closed the door, he noticed the folded note sitting on the sideboard. Flicking the note open Harry was not surprised to see an enormous list of chores. Scanning the list Harry shook his head in amusement as he knew that a professional team of cleaners wouldn’t be able to in the two weeks before he had to go to Hogwarts.

In small writing underneath Aunt petunia had scribbled that they were staying in London with Marge until Dudley went of too Boarding school. Shaking his head harry dropped the note and made his way up to Dudley’s second bedroom.

Once inside the cluttered room Harry opened the animal transport part of his suitcase. Allowing for his Ice phoenix to hop out and climb up to his shoulder and rest. Closing the that section of the trunk Harry began tracing the potter crest as he began to make a basic plan of what he needed to know immediately for going to Hogwarts and what he could learn later.

As Harry was tracing the tip of the triangle the trunk pierced his finger causing a small amount of blood to land on the crest. Jerking back in surprise Harry saw that the blood was absorbed into the case and the small cut healed instantly.

After a second of silence the case emitted a high pitch ting as it popped open revealing lots of little box draws with tags such as potions equipment, Potions ingredients, schoolbooks, personal library etc.

Stuck on the front of one of the drawers was thick letter addressed in a vibrant red ink Harrison James Sirius Peverell – Potterius – Black. Opening the Letter Harry admired the quality of the parchment and how The vibrant red ink had a green shimmer hidden in it. Once Harry had pulled out the thick pile of parchment, he took a deep breath praying that the letter was from his parents as he hoped.

 

The Letter read

_Dear Harrison James Sirius Peverell-Potterius-Black my beautiful son,_

_If you are reading this then I am dead._

_My name ~~is~~ was James Fleamont Potter. I am writing this letter because I fear for your future and want to ensure that even if everyone we trust is dead then there is still a chance that I can teach you everything that is expected of you as Lord Peverell, Lord Potterius and as Heir Prince and heir Black before going to Hogwarts. The first thing we must cover is that you technically have three parents due to a blood adoption. Besides myself, there is your mother Serena Prince and your godfather Sirius Black who blood adopted you_

_Your mother was the love of my life and would want me to tell you that she loved you more than life itself. Serina was the half-sister of Severus Snape but shortly after your birth, she died in suspicious circumstances._

_I could never prove that the Order of the Phoenix was involved all the evidence I collected when handed over to the Aurors was destroyed or went missing during a death eater raid that was really the order of the phoenix in disguise_

_Your blood adopted father and godfather Sirius Black is the current heir of the Black Family and my best friend. If Sirius has not raised, you then I suspect that he has either been killed or arrested. If Sirius has been arrested, then I would ask that you try to prove him innocent if possible._

_Now I am assuming that Dumbledore has continued to spread the misinformation that your mother is Lily Evans. To explain I developed a crush on the muggleborn Lily Evan’s while in my 6 th year of Hogwarts._

_We dated for 4 months before I called it off as she was extremely controlling and kept harping on about the evils of the dark side and how dark magic should be wiped from the earth. It didn’t matter how many times I explained that magic being light or dark didn’t make it good or bad but it depended on the intentions of the caster._

_After I broke things off with Lily, she became obsessed, stalking me in the corridors and common room, claiming that I had only broken up with her to protect her from dark wizards and worse of all she even tried to seduce me in my dorm room. After that incident Regulus and Lucius convinced the Slytherins to let us sleep in the Slytherin dorms._

_While we stayed in the Slytherin dorms I grew close to your uncle despite a rather rocky start. Years later shortly before you were born Lily became pregnant and told everyone that it was my child and that we had secretly married. Despite everything me and your mother said to dispel the rumors they persisted._

_Moving on to your education I have left you all the books a pureblood child would be raised with for you to study and a timetable that will enable you to learn everything you need to know and the Potterius time turner an artifact that has been in our family since the beginning and has a story ties to it just as legendry as the tale of the three brothers who we are also related to. The tale is that at the highest point of the full moon on the Midsummer solstice Lord Lucien Potterius saved lady destiny from being burned as a witch due to Lady Fates meddling. Grateful that his wife had been spared Lord Time gave Lord Lucien a true time turner that enabled him to go back in time as far as he wants to. (you must never mention the time turner or cloak to anyone many people would abuse it’s power)_

_Sincerely with All My Love,_

_Your Father James Fleamont Potter_

Moving the letter to the side Harrison uncovered a truly ginormous list of subjects and books that needed to be learnt. Bracing himself Harrison followed the instructions and touched a small circle on the box labelled Private Library.

As Harrison touched the box, he felt something hook around his abdomen before the world spun around blurring into a kaleidoscope of colors and sounds. Almost as suddenly as it started it stopped dumping Harrison onto his back in a huge library.

Scrambling up Harrison looked around the massive room filled with huge bookcases as far as the eye could see. The shelves were stuffed full of books and at the end of each bookcase was a silver and black chair with a ball of floating light hovering majestically above casting an ethereal glow over the library.

Sitting on one of the chairs closest to him was another note written in the vibrant red ink with the green shimmer flashing in the light. The loopy scrawl said the trunk has port-keyed you to the Potterius ancestral manor library to return pick up the trunk and say, Orion. Steeling himself Harrison thanked fate that he had an eidetic memory to help enable him to learn everything.

The first subject that was covered was how to use the time turner. 1st time could be paused by placing the time turner on its side. To go back in time set to hour day or month on the top and turn clockwise 1 click for a single hour day or month. Going forward in time is not a feature as the future has many paths that would mess with a mortal’s mind.

Pausing time with the turner Harrison rushed to a wide window at the bottom of the long corridor of books. To his surprise the trees had stopped mid bend and droplets of water where hovering frozen in the air. After a few moments of amazement Harry grudgingly returned to the study list and set the time turner back upright vowing to freeze time closer to when he had to leave for Kings Cross.

First Harrison covered Magical theory which explained everything Ollivander had told him and how traditionally muggleborns if willing had been blood adopted into pure blood family’s enabling for new genes to prevent inbreeding and to give the muggleborns safe secure place that they could call home without fear of persecution.

The magical theory books also covered how magic responds to intent more readily than wand motion or incantation unless in spell crafting where the wand motion and incantation inform the magic very specifically what the caster wants to happen allowing for a new pathway to be formed.

Sighing in relief Harrison finished the last magical theory book he needed to know before heading of to Hogwarts. Glancing at the list Harry saw the next subject was Wizarding culture, Manners and Politics. Groaning at the thought of politics Hadrian grudgingly began to work his way through the study plan learning about everything from the statue of secrecy, the wizengamot, how to properly address those of different stations and why you needed 12 different sets of cutlery (to be perfectly honest Harrison still thought that 12 sets was a bit excessive)

Moving on to history Harrison learnt about lady magic the traditions of the wizarding world that had begun to fall out of popularity since Grindelwald was defeated. Holidays such as yule, the midsummer solstice and Samhain had been banned due to them using rituals despite the fact that without them Lady magic did not renew the magic allowing it to weaken creating squibs and more low powered wizards.

Next on the list was the family Grimoires skimming thru them Harrison learned everything he needed to know about the potter, Peverelle, Black and Prince families. Such as that all three were part of the seven most ancient and most noble houses. Giving Harrison 30 in the Wizengamot while making him one of the most influential Lords in the last 100 years.

The most interesting book Harrison read was the book on inheritances. At the age of 12, any witch or wizard could present themselves at Gringotts and take an inheritance test. His test would give the participant a complete family tree and check to see if they qualified for any other lordships as in the medieval era it was common for the title of the lord to come with certain conditions

Continuing on to the basic knowledge needed for the first two years of Hogwarts Harrison finally reached the end of the pre Hogwarts study plan and was satisfied that he had learnt everything he had needed.

 Harrison changed into a set of wizarding robe that would pass for slightly eccentric muggle clothing before picked up the trunk and said, “Orion”

After being dumped back in Dudley's second bedroom Harrison raided Aunt Petunia’s money box and called for a taxi to take him to king’s cross. The long drive was spent with Harry going over his schoolbooks again. Arriving at Kings cross Harry was pleased to see that he was an hour and a half early ensuring that he would miss the rush of parents and their children.

Slowly making his way to platform 9 and 3 quarters Harrison saw a large family of red heads lurking outside a small café. They were dressed in a odd combination of muggle and muggle friendly wizarding cloths giving the impression that they had dressed in a dark room.

The trunks and an owl however where the biggest tell that they were Wixen until the sounds of the mother talking about muggles and Hogwarts loudly was meet with the exasperated shhh of the oldest three children.

Slipping into the crowds so that the family couldn’t see them Harrison watched the family. It immediately became clear that the youngest two and the mother were looking around expectantly like they were trying to spot someone.

Gazing around the empty platform in awe Harrison quickly boarded the magnificent gold and crimson train. Recalling that the private compartments at the front of the train where reserved for members of the Most Ancient and Most Noble houses Harrison made his way down the carriage until he spotted the Hogwarts crest on the door.

Entering the carriage Harrison admired the plush emerald green seats and the blue pipping. Above the window was a black wrought iron luggage shelf with badgers engraved into it. Making himself comfy Harrison pulled out one of his potion books and began reviewing the years coursework.

As the Train set of with a jerk Harrison became aware of how much time had passed. With interest he began watching the other children. The redheaded boy he has seen in the café was walking up and down the train declaring that everyone must respect him as he was going to be friends with Harrison Potter and if they didn’t respect him then he would make them pay.

Snorting in disbelief Harrison resolved to avoid the nasty boy at all costs and was relieved that as the only member of a Most Ancient and Most noble House he didn’t have to worry about anyone letting the boy in.

please comment and give feedback and thanks to everyone who has already commented also addressing all comments on my spelling and I don’t have a beta and I am dyslexic so despite my best efforts there are most likely mistakes. I have made multiple attempts to find a beta but haven’t had any reply to my messages so if you would like to be my beta or know someone who would please message me.


	3. Chapter 3

Albus Dumbledore looked up as a rather drunk Hagrid Staggered into his office and proceeded to dump the philosophers stone on his desk then collapse into one of the chairs arranged around the desk. Quickly examining the stone Dumbledore smiled the famous twinkle in his eyes worryingly absent as he tucked it away in his desk.

Turning to Hagrid Dumbledore asked, “So what was the boy like?” snorting in disdain Hagrid took a hefty sip of his flask before replying, “The little brat was rather difficult Petunia hasn’t done a good job at making him meek and submissive.”

Pausing to shake his head and take another swig Hagrid continued to say, “far to curious and independent the brat wanted to examine everything and when I took him to the bank, he follows the goblins to much entering his vault before I could prevent me from being able to retrieve that book you wanted.”

Sighing Dumbledore pondered what to do about his pawns independent spirit. Numerous solutions from potions to old forgotten rituals that would make even the dark side shiver in disgust.

Deciding that a few potions should do the trick Dumbledore checked that he had a couple vials of the Submissive and admiration potions directed to himself. Seeing that he had enough for now Dumbledore relaxed back in his throne like chair satisfied that this would iron out the wrinkles in his plan.

Grumbling under his breath Hagrid muttered, “the brat will be nothing but a nuisance just like his father before him after all he is a Potter and history has proven the Potters are wild ones.”

Pausing for another swig Hagrid shot up out of the chair and growled, “that spawn of James and Serena will be trouble Albus mark my words with two of the most ancient and most noble bloodlines in his veins he will be a handful without even considering the Potter factor. The boy will go dark and there won’t be a thing we can do about it.”

Sighing Hagrid whispered, “none of those dark brats deserves an education while light witches and wizards like me are prevented and persecuted.” Nodding sympathetically Albus was unsurprised when the loud thud signaled Hagrid falling unconscious.

Harrison POV

As the train slowly pulled up to the station as Harrison tucked his potions book into his trunk while double checking that the Black Hogwarts robe, he had slipped on earlier was not creased. Satisfied with his appearance Harrison tapped his wand to the shrinking rune engraved on the trunk. With a faint spark the trunk shrunk down to the size of rubber allowing Harrison to slip it into his pocket.

As Harrison exited from his cabin, he bumped into the pale boy from Madam Malkins exiting with a group of peers from the Ancient and most noble compartment across from his. The pale boy looked surprised to be seeing someone exiting from the most ancient and most noble compartment.

Smiling softly to the boy Harrison decided to break the ice and said, “Merry met I am Harrison Potterius-Black, but you may call me Harrison.” Blinking in surprise for a second before years of training kicked in the boy bowed slightly from the waist and replied, “Merry met Harrison I am Draconis Malfoy, but you can call me Draco.

Smiling the two boys made their way down to the boats. Quietly Harrison tried to slip past Hagrid when the redheaded boy shoved through the other first years sending a couple toppling down the muddy slope. Planting himself in front of Harrison the red headed boy said pompously, “Hey I’m Ron Weasley you shouldn’t associate with the Malfoys as they are a dark family who supported You Know Who.”

Smiling stiffly Harrison replied, “Thank you for your concern however I don’t believe someone should be judged on their parents but on who they are as a person.” Quickly turning to leave Harrison silently growled as Hagrid pushed through the crowd of first years sending even more tumbling down the slope.

Looking down at Harrison in disappointment and shaking his head Hagrid said, “Harry you don’t want to be making friends with the wrong sorts so you should listen to Ron here he has a good head on his shoulders.” Gritting his teeth Harrison replied, “First thank you for your concern however I don’t believe someone should be judged on their parents but on who they are and second my name is Harrison not Harry.”

Spinning around Harrison dragged a discouraged Draco down to the boats saying, “don’t listen to them their just prejudiced fools who think that they can do whatever they want because they were on the winning side of the war.”

With a small smile, Draco straightened himself up confidence once again apparent as he said, “thank you.” Unfortunately, Ron and a Bushy Haired girl climbed into the boat. The Bushy haired Girl Shoved Draco out of the way As she tried to sit next to Harrison while saying, “Now Harrison look here you can’t be mean to Hagrid and Ron as you are the Boy Who Lived and you can’t be friends with any Dark witches or Wizards for the same reason”

As the girl began a long-winded and boring lecture Harrison rolled his eyes at Draco who smirked back at him. Unfortunately, the girl who Harrison had learned was called Hermione Granger continued her lecture until the sorting hat began singing

(Insert Sorting Song you all should know it by now)

Harrison watched with interest as one by one everyone was sorted into a house some the hat barely touched their heads before yelling their house and others the hat seemed to have difficulty deciding. Draco had been one of the people who had immediately sorted whereas Granger appeared to argue with the hat before being sorted into Gryffindor.

When Professor McGonagall called out Harry Potter the great hall fell silent in anticipation before whispers broke out with people speculating where he would go. Walking up to Professor McGonagall Harrison informed her that his name was Harrison Potterius-Black. Clearing her throat McGonagall called out his correct name.

 Sitting down on the stool Harrison braced himself as the hat fell down over his head obscuring his view of four eagerly anticipatory tables full of people leaning forwards with predatory gleams in their eyes.

Once the Hat had fallen over his eyes a soft voice said, “Ahh mister Potter-Black now you are a very interesting case you are ambitious enough for Slytherin, courageous enough Gryffindor, with the loyalty of a Hufflepuff and the thirst for knowledge of a Ravenclaw however I don’t believe you would fit in any of those houses perfectly.”

After a couple of moments Harry felt his heart drop and thought that all the hard work he had put in to ensure that he didn’t stand out for not knowing the correct things had been for nothing made him feel sick as Harry resigned himself to being cast out, the Hat said, “Congratulation you are the first member of your house since Merlin himself better put you in MERLIN WITH POTIONS AND SPELL CRAFTING APPRENTICESHIP TO PROFESSOR SEVERUS SNAPE.”

For a moment everyone froze, and the hat said, “your magic shows real potential for potions and spell crafting, this should set you in good standing with your Uncle.” Whispering thankyou Harrison pulled the sorting hat of his head and handed it back to a stunned McGonagall.

As Harrison wondered what he was supposed to do next the magic of Hogwarts extended the upper table and added a seat next to Professor Snape. Highly aware that everyone was staring at him Harrison made his way over to his uncle.

Snapping out of his shock Severus leaned forward and asked, “Stewart what do you mean Merlin with an apprenticeship to me?”

 For a moment everyone wondered who Snape was talking to when the Sorting Hat said, “back when Hogwarts was new, and Merlin came to learn magic the founders found that Merin fitted into all the houses equally so all the founders laid a claim on the young boy creating the house Merlin in his honor.”

Pausing for a moment Stewart surveyed the head table before continuing “There have been no other members of the Merlin house until now as like the founders Merlin set conditions for acceptance into his house the first being that they could fit into any of the houses and thrive the second being that they were a born a Warlock like himself.”

Satisfied that he had explained himself Stewart turned back to face the students and waited for the next young person to be sorted. Shaking herself out of her daze McGonagall read the next name out restarting the sorting.

As the sorting continued Harrison was uncomfortably aware that Hagrid, Granger and Weasley were glaring daggers at him. While almost everyone else kept shooting him looks of awe or jealousy. To distract himself from the stares and whispers Harry began going over everything he had learned in preparation for Hogwarts.

Once the Sorting was finished Dumbledore flounced up from his seat his nightmarishly, eye burning amalgamation of patterns swished and billowed out behind him. Opening his arms wide as if embracing the school and unfortunately revealing a equally horrifying second layer of clothing, Dumbledore announced, “Welcome back for another year to fill your head with knowledge.”

Pausing for a moment to smile down on the Gryffindor’s before continuing to look at the other three houses with suspicion Dumbledore continued to say, “I have a few announcements to make first the forbidden forest is forbidden as the name suggests, secondly there is a list of forbidden items outside Filch’s office and finally I would like to inform everybody that the third floor is out of bounds” swirling around Dumbledore returned to his gaudy seat.

Thinking over why the Headmaster would ban the third corridor he came to three conclusions. 1. The third corridor was being renovated 2. There was something dangerous abut the third-floor corridor. The third and most likely in Harrison’s opinion was that the parcel Hagrid had picked up while dropping hints about the security of Hogwarts was hidden in the third-floor corridor.

The appearance of the food drew Harrisons mind from the mystery of the third floor and back to the awkwardness of being the only student at the head table. Looking down at his plate Harrison felt the stares and judgment of both staff and students beating down on him.

Every time Harrison looked up at his new Master he was soundly ignored. Eventually, All the students made their way up to their common rooms leaving Harrison sitting awkwardly at the teacher's table while the teachers glanced between Professor Snape and Harrison.

McGonagall seemed to reach the end of her patience five minutes after the last student had left and asked, “What do we do with young mister Potterius-Black?” The teachers glanced between each other with confusion while the Headmaster simply said, “I’ll leave you to sort out Mister Potter and left.” Glaring at the door the headmaster had left Harrison wished he had summoned up the courage to correct the headmaster on his name.

For a moment their was confounded silence before the teachers began to put forward suggestions such as rotate him round the house dorms, private quarters a room in Professor Snape’s rooms.

As the professors where debating where he would go Harrison climbed down to where Stewart was still resting on the sorting stool. Couching down Harrison glanced up at the table and wasn’t surprised to notice that no one had noticed him leave.

Turning back to Stewart Harry quietly asked, “Do you know where I am supposed to go Mr Stewart.” Sitting their Harry waited for Stewart to reply wondering if he only came to life wen sorting when Stewart squinted at him if that’s what you would call the narrowing of the eye shaped dents in the hat.

Chuckling Stewart replied, “If The teachers would be quite for a moment, I could resolve your dilemma. The teachers looked down at Harry and Stewart in shock Mc Gonagall’s mouth fell open in a perfect O while Professor Snape’s lips became even thinner.

 Rising up into the air until he was floating parallel to the teaches Stewart announced, “ A elf will be here shortly to collect Mr Potterious and take him to the Merlin dorms, all the heads of house are considered to be heads of house for those in Merlin and as for House points due to their only being one member of House Merlin the crystals will add up to different levels of prizes at the end of the year.”

Surprising Harrison again Stewart managed to look smug before sweeping out of the great hall. Just as Stewart left a small creature with bulbous eyes and floppy ears appeared standing on the head table looking nervously around for Harrison.

Spotting Harrison the small creature announcing, “the Merlin dorms are ready for Master Potter. Mimsy shall take Master Potter their now if he wants?”

Before Harry could reply Professor Snape said, “His name is Harrison Potterius-Black and Harrison I will expect you at my office at 8 am sharp so we can cover what you will learn as my apprentice.” Nodding in acceptance Harrison was startled when the small creature grabbed his arm in a vice like and popped him away from the Great Hall.


	4. Chapter 4

The elf apparated Harry into a beautiful round silver and pale blue room with towering windows that displayed the sun setting over the Lake and large bookcases crammed with ancient tombs. Comfortable but elegant couches, chairs and tables were dotted around. A beautiful staircase with carved magical animals on it was the centre piece of the room as it curved down the wall opposite

Smiling softly Harry slowly walked into the room admiring his new living space. A sense of peace and contentment filling him. As he slowly climbed up the stairs and opened the door on the first-floor market sleeping quarters. Inside the room was done in the same colours as the common room.

A grand king-sized bed dominated the room. Gazing at the huge bed Harry decided that he would save his exploration of his new living quarters until tomorrow. Quickly resizing his trunk and changing into his pyjamas Harry relished climbing into the bed and enjoying the feel of the crisp sheets and soft mattress.

Barely a minute had passed before Harry was fast asleep. The next morning Harry woke up just as the sun was rising. Grabbing his wand from the bedside cabinet Harry decided to try his first actual piece of magic now that he was at Hogwarts.

Thinking back through all his textbooks Harry decided that the Tempus charm was the safest option to try. Slowly Harry performed the Tempus charm. As Harry finished the charm the time and date appeared floating in the air.

Smiling with accomplishment Harry noted that it was five am and he had two hours to get ready and to explore his new living quarters. Once ready Harry proceeded to explore the whole tower. As he had discovered last night the ground floor was a common room and the first floor his new bedroom.

However, it was undeniable curiosity and glee that Harry discovered the second level was a practice room with potions and spell practice area warded to prevent any students from injuring themselves or performing dangerous spells.

The third floor was a small library filled with books and scrolls and finally, the fourth floor was the top of the tower and was open to the elements presumably to practice astronomy. Repeating the tempus charm Harry noticed that it was 7 am and began making his way down to breakfast in the great hall.

Like the feast, last night dinner was an awkward experience that harry happily fled from once he had eaten. This unfortunately led to Harry standing outside Professor Snape’s office 15 minutes early. Almost as if he had sensed Harry outside Snape swung the door open and allowed him in.

Snape’s office was an intimidating room filled with potion ingredients and little comfortable furniture. Sitting down at his desk Snape said, “You will follow the Slytherin time table, sit with the Slytherins during meals and meet with me after classes and on Saturday mornings to start your apprenticeship.”

Turning back to his marking Snape continued, “I know that you are aware of your true parentage as I overheard Hagrid complaining that you had that trunk of your fathers and helped your father write his letter to you. However, I have since discovered why no one remembers that your father and Lily got on like chalk and cheese.”

Leaning forward Harry’s mind raced with many different theory’s as Snape said, “Dumbledore and Evans placed memory potions in the drinks of everyone who entered Hogwarts creating memories of your father and Evens being in love while suppressing the real memories.”

Frowning Harry tilted his head and asked, “But then how do you and I remember that Evans wasn't my mother.” Smiling Snape pulled out an old family grimoire with the prince crest and flicked through it until he arrived at the page he was looking for.

Turning the grimoire around Severus pointed to a small paragraph that stated all prince children and spouses are required to go to Gringotts’s and be tested for potions and take the position matrix potion.

Glancing up at Snape Harry asked, “what is the potio matrix potion?” shuffling some papers Snape replied, “the potio matrix potion is a potion invented by the Prince family that inhibits potions that aren’t willingly taken or healing potions.”

Checking the time Severus picked up a map as he suggested Harry start making his way to class. As Harry made his way his way to class, he could hear the whispers of his fellow students as he walked. Much to his surprise some people even doubled back in the corridor to get a good look at him.

Harry’s first class was transfiguration quietly slipping into the class Harry was surprised to see Professor McGonagall sitting on her desk in her animagus form. Seeing McGonagall in her animagus form reminded him that his father and friends had been animagus before the rat betrayed them leaving Padfoot in Azkaban.

Slowly walking up to the teacher's desk Harry decided to use the situation to his advantage. Quickly coming up with a plan that would only work if McGonagall believed that he was talking to a cat not her

Crouching down to eye level Harry softly said, “Hello kitty aren’t you an unusual cat with those markings.” Pausing for a moment Harry was satisfied that his professor was not suspicious just surprised. Smiling softly Harry pushed ahead saying, “your markings remind me of my father and his friends when they turned into animals”

Stroking McGonagall’s head Harry knew that he was reaching the critical point of convincing MacGonagall. Smiling softly, he said, “When we were hiding my father used to let me play with uncle Sirius as a dog but then that rat Pettigrew betrayed them, and I think that he killed uncle Padfoot and Money too.”

Bringing tears to his eyes Harry allowed himself to fall into silence for a while before walking to a desk at the front of the class and began unpacking everything he needed for Transfiguration and a copy of Transfiguration weekly and opened it on the article that Professor McGonagall had written.

Eventually, the rest of the students arrived for Transfiguration. Sighing Harry bemoaned that the Slytherins had classes with the Gryffindor’s in all classes except History and herbology.

While Harry silently groaned and tried to tune out when Granger came in lecturing everyone on reading ahead and how she was doing this and that and because she was doing it, they should it to.

Eventually, all the students were in the class except for Weasley who was missing. Despite having finished the magazine and being able to remember it all perfectly Harry continued to leaf through it until 10 minutes late Weasley stumbles through the door.

Almost immediately, professor, McGonagall turned back into a human gave Ron detention then launching into an impressive display of Transfiguration. A quick lecture on the theory was all their preparation before everyone was handed a toothpick and instructed to turn it into a needle.

Picturing the toothpick turning into a needle complete with a golden eye Harry waved his wand as instructed while saying the spell and releasing a small controlled stream of magic with a faint shimmer the toothpick became pointy then a hole formed as the wood hardened becoming silver and goldy.

Smiling with pride McGonagall said, “Congratulation Mr Potter a perfect example of this transfiguration and you even added a golden eye, 20 points to Merlin.” Smiling softly Harry swelled with the praise.

Gaining a glint in her eye McGonagall whispered, “wait a couple of moments.” Turning McGonagall made her way around the rest of the class. Many of Harry's fellow classmates stared at Harry in amazement with one exception.

Granger kept shooting venoms looks at Harry and whispering to Ron how was one of the few focused on his toothpick. When McGonagall arrived at Grangers a brief well done and focus on the point more seemed to increase Granger's loathing of harry.

Coming back to Harry’s desk McGonagall said, “Harry I would like to test your ability level.” With a nod of ascent, Harry launched into a gruelling repetition of reading a description of a transfiguration the performing the Transfiguration

Transfigurations from turning a mouse into a bejewelled snuffbox, rabbits into slippers, turning a broken quill into a tiny dragon, Evanesco (the vanishing spell), a dinner plate into a mushroom, conjuring a flock of birds and finally transfiguring a long tail onto himself.

Collapsing back into her seat McGonagall vanished the tail and said, “you must be a prodigy as you have completed a spell from every year including the Newt” year after briefly reading the basic theory. The rest of the class burst into whispers and exclamations.

The rest of the week followed this example with Harry being declared a prodigy in all classes except History where he accidentally banished the professor from his classroom due to boredom. At the end of the week, a group of examiners came to evaluate Harry and confirm if he was truly a prodigy in magic.

The examiners tested Harry in everything they could think of and harry passed with flying colours leaving them to suggest that Harry use his time at Hogwarts to gain as many masteries as possible starting with potions and spell creating as Severus was already his master.

**thanks for all the comments :)**


	5. Update on story

Hey guys sorry for the long pause in my writing but uni has been hectic and I am coming back to the sorry but I think I will rewrite it as I'm just not completely happy with it

chapter 1 is rewritten

Chapter 2 is rewritten


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys apology's for any spelling or grammatical errors. I try to correct them but being Dyslexic makes it difficult to find them. I am also looking for a Beta if anyone is intrested please message me


End file.
